Ask Chad Dylan Cooper!
by camera enthusiast
Summary: Chad makes a fan-questions website! Send in your questions to one and only CDC! : Little bits of Channy! PURELY FANFICTION; just incase your confused.
1. Introducing AskChadDylanCooper!

**What is your favorite show?  
-Anonymous  
**_My favorite show? The Falls, duh. No contest.  
And while I'm here; Hello, fangirls. Welcome to my new site, ! I just made this site for lovely site for you to ask me questions! Thanks for being awesome! Not as awesome as me, though!  
_

**Do you know what Channy is, Chad, do you really?  
-Anonymous  
**_Uh? Yes, I know what Channy is. Isn't it the "couple" name for me and Sonny? We are not dating. And what is it with your end question? Creep.  
_

**Would you date Sonny?  
-Anonymous  
**_Maybe... Why? Did Sonny say she'd date me? Not that I care._

**Hi. I love you.  
-Anonymous  
**_Alright? What's with anonymous questions? And besides, who does not love CD Coop?_

**Your a jerk, CDC!  
-Anonymous  
**_I'm a jerk? Your not that tough posting anonymously. Are we now?_

**Sonny loves you.  
-Anonymous**

_I know. Who doesn't?_

**I heard you singing, once. You and Sonny should do a duet.**

**-Anonymous  
**_You.. you heard me singing? I've never sang live or anything... Creeper! :/_

**Mackenzie Falls is... AMAZING!  
-Anonymous**

_I wish I knew your screen name. I'd spam your inbox. Kidding, I have a life, sweethart. [;_

**Author's Note;; SEND IN YOUR QUESTIONS![; I WILL MENTION YOUR USERNAME AND QUESTIONS! SEND IN A REVIEW? (: THANKS!**


	2. I Harass Chad Dylan Cooper! :D

**What do you do to keep your hair so perfect?  
-ashkat101**

_Darling, this is all Chadtastically natural.(;  
Kidding, well not really. But I will tell you the product I use.  
I use TRESemme. Yes, it is quite "girly." But my hair stylist does it. She says it reduces split ends. Just watch the commercials._

**CHAD DYLAN COOPER WATCHES COMMERCIALS!**

**-camera enthusiast**

_Only 'cause they're on during Mackenzie Falls, duh. Why else would C.D. Coop watch commercials?_

**Chad Dylan Cooper needs to calm down.**

**- camera enthusiast **

_(yes, it's me. (: camera enthusiast, myself. :) i've always wanted to talk to CDC!:)_

_Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't calm down._

**Chad Dylan Cooper really needs to stop talking in 3rd person.**

**- camera enthusiast**

_Chad Dylan Cooper is beginning not to like you, camera enthusiast..._

**Maybe I should tell Chad I don't care. (: HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT!**

**- camera enthusiast**

_You, ma'am, are scaring Chad Dylan Cooper._

**Does CDC like ASM?**

**-Anonymous**

_Okay, I'm guessing this is camera enthusiast, again...? Anyway, who's ASM? The only person I know with ASM is... SONNY! ...No... CDC does NOT like ASM. I might get her to make an account on AskChadDylanCooper would that be cool, guys? Not that I care. She'd probably make a "So Random!" account. Pffft... RIDICULOUS. I'd ban them from ACDC too! Except Sonny. ONLY if she made a personal account. NOT a So Random! account. Pffft.._

**Dude... You could've just said no. No need to ramble on about your secret lover. Gosh.**

**-Anonymous**

_Alright then._

_No. _

_Happy?_

_**Author's Note;; Sorry for my rambling conversation with Chad... I love that boy!(: He doesn't like me too much, huh? D: OH WELL! ANYWAY, I only got one question! Two people favorited though! (: So, send in the questions ASAP. Or you'll be forced to see me harass Chad. :D And I don't think he wants that. Do you want to upset CDC? Didn't think so. :)**_


	3. Chad Gets His First REAL Questions!

**Why is Sonny your favorite 'Random' and why do you refer to yourself in third**

**person?  
-LifeEverAfter**

_...Sonny's not my favorite Random... where did you hear that? BUT if I had to say she was, I'd say because.. she's not THAT bad of an actor. And 3rd person, is cool..._

**Hi Chad do you like cheese? Hehe, I'M CRAZY FOR CHEESE!  
- agirlcrazyforcheese**

_..._

_I guess cheese is alright. I predicted you were crazy for cheese due to your username..._

**Was Selena Gomez right when she said that you and Sonny have flirty fights like every other second and can't stop admitting that you love each other even when you're really mad? (Hello, what with David Henrie, Selena's one to talk about denial.)  
-Lfaba**

_Well, Lfaba. Selena is... well Selena. She thinks she knows what she's talking about. But she really doesn't. 'Cause pffft... I would never like a Random. And I know. David and Selena belong together. It's insane._

**Is it true that you wrote your hit "Hero" about a certain brunette**

**Random?**

**-Lfaba**

_Lfaba, I think you're getting me mixed up with Sterling Knight.(; I get that a lot. But I'm better looking. And cooler. And my hair is WAY more chadtastic, don'tcha think?_

**Is it true that you read "Channy" fanfictions on LiveJournal in**

**your spare time? Is it true that you WRITE some of said Channy fanfictions?**

**-Lfaba**

_Maybe I do. And what is LiveJournal? I do NOT write said Channy fanfictions.. I just read them.. I MEAN NO I DON'T.. OKAY, FINE. I do. But I mean.. I AM SO NOT LIKE HOW YOU GUYS PUT ME IN YOUR STORIES. Outrageous!_

**Is it true that you secretly watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer? 'Cause Spike's like, way cooler then you. :)  
-Lfaba**

_Chad Dylan Cooper only watches things he's on. BUT if I had to answer, I'd say no. But Spike, whoever that is, is NOT cooler than me. No one is that cool. Except for me._

**CHAD!**

**- camera enthusiast**

_... Hello, again. Please don't harass me, again... I will get a restraining order..._

**Chad, chill, man. CHILL. I did NOT harass you... I just.. persistently questioned you. Duh. ANYWAY... I need a question, eh?**

**-camera enthusiast**

_What are you? Canadian, now?_

**STEREOTYPER!**

**- camera enthusiast**

_CDC does not like you, that much... Goodbye, I'm offline._

_**Author's Note;; Thanks for the questions everyone! Send in more! Or like I said, I harass Chad and then get a restraining order! WOOH! Who doesn't think I should get a restraining order? I mean, Chad loves it when I harass him. Don't you?**_


	4. ZoeZora Harasses Chad!:D And More!

Why do you talk in 3rd person?  
- Small Town Girl 2014  
_ I have answered this many times. Because Chad Dylan Cooper loves talking in third person._

Why did you say to Sonny "WE"will be in love then you said it's your nickname for her? EVERYONE KNOWS YOU LOVE SONNY! CHANNY - i swear i'm ntot crazy  
_'Cause. It's her nickname... "We" is her nickname._  
_And everyone doesn't know. I haven't told anyone?_  
_I MEAN... I DON'T LOVE SONNY! Pfft... she's a Random.._

Would you let Sonny on ur show if she was kicked off So Random! and was gonna have to go back to Wisconsin and you wouldnt have your Sonny?  
- Small Town Girl 2014  
_Possibly. Only if I was caring.. or having one of my moments._  
_But most likely, yes. I... care for... Sonny._

Chad, I hear you have a date with Sonny this Sunday. Do you hope it goes well?  
- i swear i'm not crazy  
_No, I hope it goes terrible? What kind of question is that?_

You think cheese is alright! Cheese is wonderful! And way better looking than you Chad.  
- ZoeZora  
_As if. Cheese is ugly compared to Chad Dylan Cooper._

You don't even know who I am, Chad.  
- ZoeZora  
_Pfft.. Probably another screaming fangirl._

Why do you have a huge zit that takes up your whole face?  
- ZoeZora  
_Psh, CDC doesn't. I'm looking in the mirror right now._

I have a dart board with your face on it. Well, there's not much left, there is too many holes now.  
- ZoeZora  
_Alright then...?_

Why did you ban Zac Efron? And don't say, "Because it's my wall. And I love saying I ban Zac Efron. There will come a day, Zac Efron comes knocking on that door and says, 'Hey can I come in?' And I'll say,  
'no, your banned.'"  
- ZoeZora  
_Okay, fine. I LIKE saying I banned Zac Efron._

I was in the vents the other day, and put poison in your chocolate fountain. The effect takes a week.  
- ZoeZora  
_Thanks for warning me. I haven't eaten the chocolate, today. I haven't been in that area, yet. The only one to eat it was... PORTLYN. HAHAHAHAH. THANK YOU! (:_

If you put a restraining order on camera enthusiast, I'll throw a rock at your head. I wont tell you how big it will be.  
-ZoeZora  
_Uh..? I believe Camera Enthusiast was harassing me. I have the right to a restraining order, thank you!_

Do you have a pet butterfly?  
- ZoeZora  
_Nope._

Why do you wear makeup? It hurts the planet, you know!  
-ZoeZora  
_Okay. Sorry._

I should sue you.  
- ZoeZora  
_WHY? Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT get sued!_

For being mean to camera enthusiast.  
- ZoeZora Well, that was creepy.

DON'T LOOK BEHIND YOU NOW! THERE'S A CLOWN!  
- ZoeZora  
_Ironically enough, those 2 Random idiots walked behind me._

Why do you smell like cheese?  
-ZoeZora  
_You're creepy._

HEY, CHAD!(:  
-camera enthusiast  
_Hello..._


	5. Sonny Makes An Account!

I would like to start out by saying, I am not a stalker like almost everyone else! By the way, you're out of milk.  
-IDKGoogleIt

_One second... *goes to fridge.* Holy crap.. that's creepy...!_

If you could be any color crayon, what color would you be?  
-IDKGoogleIt

_Puppy dog eyes brown... It's no toughie._

What is your show even about?  
-IDKGoogleIt

_Honestly, no idea. I don't write it. I just improve it with my acting skills._

Chad you know you just admitted to Sonny being yours so you like her!  
- Small Town Girl 2014

_Well, if you must know, we're dating now.. Did you see the issue of Tween Weekly. :\ Page 17 to the COVER... Did you also see the bulletin? :D Sonshine loved it!(: And that's all that matters._

Hey, Chad!(: What's up?  
- Sonny Monroe

_Sonnyyy!(: I'm just answering questions! You made an AskChadDylanCooper account? Amazing. (: Hey, wanna come see me tonight? You can watch the Falls taping. (; Maybe we could- What the heck! Why the... crap... is TAWNI in my dressing room? Ow... She just slapped me! Sonshine! Control your room mate! :|_

HURT SONNY, CHAD. I DARE YOU.. IF YOU DO, YOUR DEAD.. HAVE A GOOD DAY, GOLDFARB!  
- Tawni Hart

_WAIT. TAWNI... YOU made a ACDC account! WHAT! That's it.. I'm reporting you.. OH WAIT. I AM THE ADMIN. Your account has been deleted, suckas!(:_

Chad! I am sorry that Tawni, oh so rudely, slapped you and then threatened you.. But don't delete her account! D: CHAAAD. That's my best friend, Chad. :(  
- Not A Sonny Monroe Poser.. If THAT'S What You're Thinking. **(A/N;; People like, Tawni, Sonny, Nico, Grady, Marshall, DaKota, Mr. Condor and So Random! posers, are me. Acting..)**

_Errr. What? Who are you? You're NOT Sonny, if that's what your thinking. Get a life, loser. Sonny just asked a Q, your an idiot._

Yeah, that's not me, Chad.. Anywho! But I agree with this poser. Don't be mean to Tawn. Please?(: Thank you, honey! Anyways, I might come over. Never know with myself.(; Anyway, tell Chloe I said hey. (: BIG FAN! :D Tell Portlyn.. to uhh... STAY COOL! (;  
- Sonny Monroe

_LMFAO, Sonny. You always make me smile. ;D But Chloe says "Hey, Sonny! What's going?" and Portlyn said, "What? STAY COOL? YOU, Sonny Monroe, are SO lame! Urrrgh!" then she stormed out of the room.. Nobody had the heart to tell her what you really meant.. LMAO. XD And pleaaaaase come over!(; I got The Falls Seasons 1-4 on DVD!(: See ya then._

Chad, treat Sonny with care. And good luck with your relationship!(: You guys BELONG together..  
- camera enthusiast

_As much as I don't like you, C.E., I will. And... thanks? You're not going to harass me, anymore? Cool. :D_

CHAD! I KNOW YOU STOLE MY CLOTHES FOR YOUR STUPID "SONNY DATE!" GIVE ME MY TRACK SUIT BACK!  
- Tawni Hart  
LMFAO. I did, didn't I? I wore them, surprisingly. They were comfy. I'll give yours, Nico, and Grady's back their clothes, later. Peace out suckas!


	6. Lfaba!

**Dude, what's with the spontanious change of spikeyness in your hairstyle as of late?**

**-Lfaba**

_Because, it's hot.._

**Have you ever played Dance Dance Revolution? Cause I could kick your butt.**

_Could you, Lfaba, could you really?_

**Do you even know what my username means? Do you even know that the word "wicked" has some meaning beyond another word for evil?**

_No, I don't. And sure, it does..._

**Is it true that your favorite sushi chef is named after an annoying dinosaur-frog thing from Mario Kart?**

_Yes, yes it is._

**Speaking of which, what's your fave sushi roll?**

_Idk. I love sushi, so too many._

**Is SPS painful? I'm the "mom-jeans" type.**

_Yes, quite painful. Well, Tawni Hart's Extreme Skinny Jeans cause SPS._

**Have you ever actually, you know, had a life beyond Hollywood? Like, gone to Disney? Sung along to Barney? Played Little League? Graduated high school properly, with the gowns and caps and big sheetcake afterwards and stuff?**

_Yes, yes, no, no, not yet. _

**Would you be offended if I said that your show was Gossip Girl, 90210, and One Tree Hill stuck in a blender?**

_In a blender, now? That's. uhh. random._

**You do know that there's more to life then fangirls, right?**

_Is there, Lfaba, is there really?_

**Last question...do you find my questions annoying?**

_A little bit. But, you're a great fan. So, whatever._


	7. Posers!

. **Why were you trying on Tawni's clothes? Shame on you Chad!**

_**- Zoe Zora.**__(A/N;; The rest without names are also ZoeZora.:)_

_Sorry... I was nervous._

**"Whatever you do don't blink!" I bet you can't guess where I got that Quote**

**from!**

_Nope, sure can't. Care to tell me?_

**How many hearts do you have? And yes, rotten ones are included.**

_My heart isn't rotten.. It's perfectly fine, if it's so "rotten" how could I feel so strongly towards my Sonny?_

**Do you know what a tetrahedron is?**

_Am I supposed to?_

**Do you know what a Paradox machine can do?**

_Uhhh. No? Why spam Chad Dylan Cooper's fan question inbox?_

**Prove it.**

_No._

**Have you ever thought of using an android of yourself to save your life if**

**someone was out to kill you?**

_HUH?_

**What happens if I make you nervous?**

_You don't make me nervous. Sonny on the other hand.. makes me nervous.. And if you read Tween Weekly..._

**Would you consider yourself as the "Tin dog"?**

_No...?_

**Have you ever seen the Sapphire falls?**

_Nope, just the Mackenzie Falls. #1 tween show._

**Have you ever been to the end of the universe?**

_No, but I'd climb to the end to prove to Sonny that I don't care what people say about us._

**Do you know the definition of TARDIS?**

_No, if you don't google it, sweethart._

_-CDC._

**BOO!**

_No?_

**Did I scare you?**

_No._

**Don't bluff Chad I know you are scared.**

_OK...?_

**Get rid of that blankie your holding.**

_Umm. CDC doesn't have a "blankie."_

. **ACDC, Really Chad, really?**

_FYI, I didn't notice that. _

**And yes, it's your fault Chad.**

_Really, Zora, really?_

**CDC...What's Sonny's fave hangout spot? Imma be her new BFF so she'll**

**spend more time with me and 4get you! BWAHAHAHA XD Have a nice day Cooper ;)**

**-NelleyAngeline**

_Errr..? It's the So Random! prop house.. And that's creepy, Nelley._

**Awww! You'd climb to the end of the universe? FOR ME? (: Aww! That's cute. (:**

**- Sonny Monroe**

_Anything for my lady. (;_

**SOMETIMES, you get a dance with a special somebody... You'll just have to settle for me. Really, Chad, really?**

**- Tawni Hart Poser (Kidding. I'm Verified!)**

_Really, Tawni Poser, really? One, dude. Why did you just quote a Me&Sonny moment! And two, Tawni Hart Poser? Verified. No, sir. We don't have verified celebrity stuff or whatever, like flitter. And three, why be TAWNI? But I'll make those, so creeps like you stay away from CHAD DYLAN COOPER._

**Chad, that is NOT me! AND EVERYONE WANTS TO BE ME. Jerk!**

**- Tawni Hart**

_Tawni, Tawni, Tawni. Darling, I see your not over my charm? Even as a 6 year old you were under my spell? Tawni, that was publicity. Fake. You weren't a real girlfriend, or whatever... It's done, sweethart. But, okay, okay, okay. I'm verifying celeb. accounts. So, CHILL._

**CHAAAD. Posers, on ACDC! Which is my fav. band, by the way.(: Anyway, verify my account, hunny. :)**

**- TheRealSonnyMonroe**

_HOW ABOUT, YOU STOP ACTING LIKE MY GIRLFRIEND! Sonshine doesn't say "hunny" she says, "honey." Okay? A'ight then. Bye._

_**Verify me. CHAAAAAAD! (: love you, chaddy.**_

_**- Sonshine Monroe **_

_First off, "Sonny" I will NOT verify you. And wtf? Chaddy? That's weird._

_**Why do I get so MANY posers, Chad? Delete them, please.. It's weird..**_

_**- Sonny Monroe**_

_I'm verifying you, Son. So they can be creepy all they want. ACDC members will know YOUR the real Sonny Monroe. (: See you tonight? :D_

**Chad, I like you.**

**- Tawni Heart**

_Oh, really, Tawni! But let's see.. According to Sonny, Nico, Grady, Zora, Marshall, and So Random! credits.. It's HART._

**Creeper. ^^^**

**- Tawni Hart**

_Wow.. Tawni, even YOU think they're weird.. I'll verify you, soon. Anyone know if Nico/Grady has a ACDC account? I'd verify them, and Portlyn, Chloe, Trevor, Skylar, etc.. etc..._

**Chad, Nico and Grady don't have an account. They said, "Chip! NO WAY." Sooo.. Lol. Call me, when you're done here, okay?(:**

**- Sonny Monroe**

_Well, SURE.(: And tell them, CDC DOESN'T WANT THEM. I tried to be nice to them! VERIFY THEIR ACCOUNTS. NOW THEIR POSERS CAN ROAM FREELY..._


	8. Verified Accounts!:D

**1. I'm going to give you a series of "impossible" questions that only someone clever would know the answer to. Are you up for the challenge? And yes, you have no choice in this matter.**

**- ZoeZora **_(__A/N; Ones without names are her, as well!)_

_Fine!_****

2. What are the Daleks most popular catch phase?  
_Huh!_

**3. What does TARDIS mean?**

_Dunno, bye._

****

4. Who always wanted to say, "Allons-y, Allonso!" to a guy named Allonso?  
_Allonsy? No. Not the... WHAT!_

**5. Can a Time Lord change him/her self into a human, and how painful (if any) could it be?  
**_Not painful?_

**6. Who are the Judoon?**

_Buddhas?_

****

7. What is the Medusa Cascade?

_That thing.. ya know._

****

8. What typ of robots does the Doctor only like?  
_Cool kind...?_

**9. (easy one) Is the Doctor a Cat person, or a Dog person?  
**_Dog._

**10. Who turned out to be the "Unicorn"?**

_A person?_

****

11. Who created Torchwood?  
_The creator._

**12. What is the name of the man who can never die?  
**_Whatever his name is._

**13. How many hearts does a time lord have?**

_Three._

****

14. What is a Paradox?

_A pair of, whatever it is, dox?_

****

15. And no, I'm not making a word of this up. It's all real, Chad. REAL!  
_Is it, Zora? Is it really?_

**16. I will base the answers you got correct, (if any) by how clever you really are. Any questions? Great then, Allons-y!**

_Okay..._

**If you could ask any cast mate to be your girlfriend, on the Condor Studios Lot, who would it be? Why?**

**- HeyIt'sME2610**

_Sonny. Because we're already dating._

**Yo, Chip!**

**- Nico Harris**

_I thought you WEREN'T making an account? Idiot._

**Hi, Chad. (;**

**- Sonny Monroe**

_Hello, milady. ;D Guess what! Verified celebrity accounts in... 3... 2.. 1. WOO! _

**Chad, you're a dork. ;)**

**- camera enthusiast**

_Nice to see you, too. ;D You know what, C.E.! I'm in a good mood, now. I've got my lady, #1 Tween Show, perfect hair, perfect teeth, killer eyes; or as Sonny said, sparkly. ;) So, camera enthusiast, I'll be nice and say you are the MOST annoying..ly coolest person. Ever. __(A/N; Hehe. "Chad" called me cool. ;)__ So, VERIFIED ACCOUNT FOR YOU! Heck, if anyone becomes most active, as you were.. sorta, they get VERIFIED ACCOUNTS! Peace out suckas!_

**Chad! I hate you! We're done!**

**- Poser Sonny M.**

_If you're gonna pose, which you shouldn't, then... do it correctly. Straight out calling yourself a poser, doesn't help. CDC is getting annoyed with posers, now._

**VERIFIED ACDC ACCOUNT? REALLY? THIS IS SUCH AN HONOR! ... I LOVE YOU! Just kidding. Or am I...? Yeah, I'm not. Kidding.. About..? MWAHAHAHA! ;) **

**- camera enthusiast**

_Uhhh... Okay. And yes, verified._

**How do we know if it's verified?**

**- Sonny Monroe (Verified Celebrity Account)**

_Like that. ;)_

**I DEMAND you shut down this site. Now! "Chad!"**

**- CDCForRealzzz **_(AN: Yes, it's like Miley Cyrus' new Youtube Account MCForRealzzz.)_

_What the heck! Dude, you're insane._

**CHAD! Give me back my COCO MOCO COCO! NOWW!**

**- Tawni Hart (Verified Celebrity Account)**

_I don't have to do anything for you... people! I am Chad Dylan Cooper!_

**Chad, give Tawni back her lipgloss. Please, for me? (: And what the heck? A YOU poser, on YOUR site? That's insane.**

**- Sonny Monroe (Verified Celebrity Account)**

_Fine._

**Fine.**

**- Sonny Monroe (Verified Celebrity Account)**

_Good._

**Good.**

**- Sonny Monroe (Verified Celebrity Account)**

_So we're good?_

**We are SO good.**

**- Sonny Monroe (Verified Celebrity Account)**

_Some things just NEVER change.(;_

**Yo, CDC!**

**- camera enthusiast (Verified Celebrity Account)**

_Peace out suckas!_


	9. NEW UPDATE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Sorry, I haven't updated in quite a while.. :D Don't kill me!_

* * *

**Do you want me to give you the answers to the series of "Impossible" questions I gave you? (If you say no, I'll have someone shun you! And this is not a threat, it's an order!)**

**- ZoeZora**

_Uh, sure?_

**Chad, I swear to god that I am not harrasing you, but I've got the flu and I'm stuck on the couch with ice cream and angsty Angel reruns. I'm bored to tears-no, wait, Angel just gave up his humanity. Bored and in tears.**

**- Lfaba**

_Alright then. I'm sorry for your, uh, loss?_

**What was the last book you read that wasn't designed for three-year-olds?**

**- Lfaba**

_Uh?_

**I just checked Tween Weekly...snapshot of the week was a billboard saying that you're a fool for Sonny! INSERT SQUEALS HERE! I, like, totally ship you guys!**

**- Lfaba**

_That's awesome! I mean, uh? Well, that's cool. I mean how could you NOT ship us? We're like, the Hollywood 'it' couple! So, um, thanks._

**Do you think it is a sign of dehabilitating mental health that I just squealed over a celebrity couple ship?**

**- Lfaba**

_Considering the fact that it's ME, Chad Dylan Cooper, and HER, Sonny Monroe, no. I don't think it's weird at all._

**Fave sports team? Do you even watch sports?**

**- Lfaba**

_Umm, Sonny's always talking about some team in Wisconsin called Blue Bay? Red Bay? Green Bay? Something like that.. So, um, that, I guess?_

**Could you live in a world without mirrors and/or hair gel?**

**- Lfaba**

_NOT AT ALL!_

**What's the stupidest/funniest thing you've ever done on a dare?**

**- Lfaba**

_I've.. uh, nevermind. Let's not talk about that.. OK? Deal._

**Ideal date? (Including the person you're taking out and where.)**

**- Lfaba**

_Where: Probably some fancy shmancy resturaunt._

_When: AT NIGHT TIME. DUH!_

_Who: Sonny Monroe._

**First kiss? I want details!**

**- Lfaba**

_Well, my first kiss was onscreen with.. P- Port- Portlyn.. *shudders* Ew._

_Offscreen was.. NEVERMIND._

**What's your opinion on Twilight? Do you think Kristin Stewart's hot?**

**- Lfaba**

_Twilight.. Sonny DRAGGED me there, yesterday. Some weird installment called, Half Moon? New Moon? Eclipse? WHATEVER. It's just, not my thing. Kristen Stewart? She's not goregous. But she's not ugly._

**Is it true that Glee has you booked for a guest spot next season?**

**- Lfaba**

_Maybe..._


	10. NEWER UPDATE

Did you already saw an episode of Sonny With a Chance?  
-margarida is a flower

Maybe...

If you didn't the show talks about Sonny, your Sonny.  
-margarida is a flower

MY SONNY? I NEED TO SEE THIS.

Do you have a brother look like you with 12 years? Pretty please? I need a bf.  
-margarida is a flower

Um. No, no, I do not.

I'm your second biggest fan.  
-margarida is a flower

Second? Alright then. But I see what you mean. Sonny's my #1 fan. ;)

Can I guest star on MF? I'm good acting! But of course you're the best. If you don't let me, I'm going to So Random!  
-margarida is a flower

I don't know.. CAN YOU? Lmfao. And you can't go to So Random! ...They're not casting.

Whats the real name of Penelope? Isn't Marta?  
-margarida is a flower

As I've said many many many times. Remembering names takes effort and time. So I just call her Penelope. Not that it matters. She's a freak. Tried to kill Sonny...

Egg Whites With Tomatoes On The Side! (;  
- Sonny Munroe

SHORTSTACK![:


End file.
